saving you- a 100 one shot
by the100writer
Summary: a one shot that is set after 5x08. Bellamy decides to rescue Clarke after posioning Octiavia.


_Bellamys point of view:_

 _"My sister, my responsiblity"._ Bellamy looks down at the floor, resting his hand on her shoulder. He poisoned his own _sister_ , for the life of his best friend. Bellamy knew Octavia was going to kill Clarke how much he would begged. Maybe the old Octavia would of showed mercy but not this Octavia.

He rises up from the floor and walks over to the table. He collects the algae-laced bar and stuffs it in his pockets. Then he turns for the door, and shouts "Help. Guards!. HELP!" Within seconds Indra, Miller and a couple of guards walk into the room in complete shock.

"What happened?" Indra asks. Bellamy looks down at the floor "I... I don't know I sat down with her at the table and she was eating the rations. She couldn't breathe, I tried to help her but it was too late. She passed out on the floor." Bellamy hopes that Indra will believe his story. She can't know that he was the one who poisoned Octavia, his own _sister_. "Do you think there was something in the rations?" Miller asks.

Indra turns her head and looks at Miller. "We were all eating the rations, if there was something in there to make her pass out somehow we would be as well" she snaps. "Do you think somebody who was in charge of delivering the rations could be the reason why she passed out? Miller asks. Bellamy bites his lip, he's not only lying to Miller, but he's lying to Indra. The person who helped him and Clarke with what Octaiva was doing with the worms. "Again, if the rations were the reason why she passed out, we would be as also." Indra says.

"Look, whatever made her pass out, you should get Jackson. Maybe he can pin point what made her pass out. Do some tests, she needs some medical help." Bellamy says. Indra nods and tells the guards to go find Jackson.

Now the only thing left to do is find Clarke, Bellamy thought to himself.

Bellamy walks around the bunker trying to where they could of possiblity lock Clarke up. The only other place he could think of is the boiler room. The place where he was locked up right before priamfaya. He wanted to open the bunker door to let his sister in. He finally finds the boiler room and opens the door. He sees Clarke rise up from the floor and stares at him in awe.

"Is it time?" Clarke asks. Bellamy walks over to her and pulls out keys from his pocket. "You are not being executed." Clarke looks at him in confusion. "Wait what- I thought" Bellamy cuts Clarke off. "I poisoned Octavia so she wouldn't kill you Clarke"

The old Bellamy would never do something like this to his sister. But the new Bellamy would to save the girl he loves. "You what? You poisoned your own sister for me. Why would you do that?" Clarke asks. He unlocks the handcuffs and takes them off Clarke's wrists then drops them to the floor. He rubs her wrists where the handcuffs dug into her skin leaving indents. "It's because I love you, very much." Clarke stares at him in shock. Bellamy knows he is dating Echo still and he isn't sure if she's alive or not. He loves Echo, but not in the same way he loves Clarke.

"You love me?" Clarke asks. Bellamy grins. "Yes I do." Bellamy says. Bellamy lets go of Clarkes wrists. "What about Echo? You are dating her." Clarke asks in worry. Bellamy looks down at the floor then sighs. "Yea I am. But I can be in love with two people at once. The truth is I don't love her like I love you. The difference is that I am in love you and I will choose you and I always will"

How can it be possible that Bellamy loves Clarke and Echo at the same time. Bellamy loved Clarke before priamfaya happened he just didn't realize it until he lost _her_. He never told her he loved her before because he was scared of losing her. He was scared of sharing on how much he felt about her. "Clarke I only dated Echo because of the grief of losing you. I mourned you for years. It took me 3 years just to forgive her for the things she done on the ground. I thought maybe I could get better if I tried loving somebody else. The truth is, that doesn't work. I never stopped loving you even when I thought you were dead. I will have to tell Echo the truth. I have to let her go." Bellamy said softly

Clarke nodded. "We are leaving tomorrow morning for shallow valley. I found Madi earlier, she's sleeping in Monty and Harpers tent when I went to go find you. We should head back and get some sleep" said Bellamy

 _Clarkes point of view:_

Clarke decided to let Madi sleep in Harper's and Monty's test. She didn't want to wake her. Clarke decided to sleep in Bellamys tent with him. He slept on the other side of the tent. Clarke turned her body and looked at him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps Clarke thought to herself. It was a windy, chilly rainy night. It was November winter was soon to appear. Clarke shivered when she felt the cold breeze flow into the tent. "Cold?" she heard Bellamy ask.

She nodded at him. "C'mere" Bellamy said. She got up from her bed and walked over to Bellamys. She laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her. Even though Bellamy was still dating Echo, Clarke knew this was wrong. He was still in a relationship with her. Now she's laying in the same bed with Echos boyfriend. How is Echo going to react when Bellamy tells her he's in love with me Clarke thought to herself. But Clarke didn't care she enjoyed this moment being in the arms with the man she loves . She could feel him smile. He nuzzles up next to her and rests his arm around her torso. Clarke waited for him to come back home for 6 years. When he finally got back things felt different, because he was with echo. He changed as a person but maybe now things are starting to work out the way it should be. "I love you too." Clarke softly says

"I know" He says.


End file.
